Gravitasi
by Clarione
Summary: Jika saja Sakura tahu, bahwa ia adalah poros di mana pemuda itu berotasi—inti gravitasi yang selalu menariknya untuk kembali... untuk SUGAR-E! 13. Canon, ficlet, NaruSaku


_Apa kau tahu betapa buruk efeknya,_

_Melihat wajahmu yang tengah tertawa,_

_Andai kau tahu rahasia jantungku dalam dada,_

_Ia mendentam keras karena sihir mencinta._

_._

_._

**Gravitasi**

**Untuk SUGAR-E, S untuk Sweet**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

.

.

_Jika saja Sakura tahu, bahwa ia adalah poros di mana pemuda itu berotasi__—__inti gravitasi yang selalu menariknya untuk kembali..._

* * *

Pintu diketuk, dan Naruto terkesiap. Ia menyingkirkan segala kertas menggelikan itu dengan serampangan, asal-asalan menjejalkannya ke dalam laci, menyusupkan salah satu yang ia anggap paling memalukan ke dalam saku jubah oranye kebanggaannya, kemudian membetulkan posisinya—se-_keren_ mungkin, mendadak serius dengan gulungan-gulungan yang diberikan Ketua Anbu tadi malam.

Ia tahu siapa yang kini berdiri di balik pintu. Karena itulah saat ini ia tidak boleh terlihat tengil.

"Masuk," ia mendengar wibawa dalam suaranya, serta merta ia bersorak dalam hati, bangga kepada dirinya sendiri.

Pintu terbuka, dan walaupun ia telah mengantisipasinya sejak awal, ia tidak bisa mencegah jantungnya agar tidak berhenti berdetak saat menangkap sosoknya yang peduli-tidak peduli melangkah melintasi bagian kosong di Ruangan Hokage, tidak pernah melepaskan tatapannya dari berlapis-lapis kertas dalam genggaman kedua lengannya_. Laporan dari tim medis Rumah Sakit_, ia menebak. _Lagi_...

Ia mengangkat garis tatap _emerald_-nya, dan Naruto menahan napas kala seluruh entitas dalam dirinya seolah tersedot ke dalam pusaran hijau di mata Si Gadis Musim Semi. Ah, betapa ia bisa begitu menghanyutkan...

"Ini proposal yang kukatakan kemarin, yang diajukan oleh _Shishou_ itu—kau mendengarkanku, _Hokage_-_sama?"_

Bahkan suaranya yang melantun jernih itu mampu mematikan indera pendengarannya, membuatnya tidak bisa menangkap suara apapun kecuali nada indah dari Si _Iryoo_-_nin_ cantik. "Tentu saja aku mendengarkanmu, Sakura-_chan_." Ia tidak menyadari dirinya yang kini tengah tersenyum lebar.

Gadis itu mengernyit. Jelas-jelas menangkap gelagat aneh yang ditunjukkan Sang _Rokudaime_ _Hokage_.

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Sakura menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "Kau mau membacanya atau tidak?"

"Hm? Membaca apa?"

Dan Sakura disergap rasa khawatir saat dirasakannya Naruto mulai kehilangan fokus, menambah intensitas di sorot matanya yang mampu membuat Sakura menghangat. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menampar dirinya sendiri. "Proposal yang diajukan _Shishou_, katanya ia membutuhkan beberapa alat medis baru untuk menggantikan alat yang—eh, kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Naruto?" ia semakin merasa was-was saat Naruto benar-benar terlihat kosong—tidak, Naruto tidak terlihat kosong, sejujurnya. Ia hanya terlihat tengah tenggelam, dan Sakura bisa melihat bayangannya sendiri di bola mata Naruto yang sebiru lautan di musim panas.

Sakura tidak lagi bisa menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajahnya. "Na-Naruto?"

Awalnya, Sakura menyangka Naruto telah kehilangan dirinya saat ia tidak menggubris panggilan Sakura kepadanya, namun dirinya terkejut sendiri ketika tanpa aba-aba Naruto membenturkan kepalanya ke meja, cukup keras hingga membuat Sakura merinding mendengar suara benturan itu. Gadis itu menelan ludah.

"Naruto?"

_Hokage_ muda itu mengangkat kepalanya, terlihat benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri. "Ya?"

Sakura hendak mengangkat suara ketika tiba-tiba saja seseorang berseragam Anbu bertengger di jendela, tepat di belakang Naruto, mengucap permisi sebelum membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya, dan sikap Naruto mendadak serius.

Ia menatap Sakura kembali. "_Gomenna_, sepertinya aku harus undur diri sebentar, Sakura-_chan_, kau bisa menaruh proposal itu di mejaku, akan kubaca nanti malam."

"Tapi, Naru—"

Dan Naruto menghilang, hal terakhir yang Sakura lihat darinya hayalah kibaran oranye dari jubahnya yang _nyentrik_—

—Juga secarik kertas yang melayang keluar dari saku atribut resmi Sang _Hokage_.

Kertas itu mendarat di tepi lengan Sang _Kunoichi_ Medis, terlihat sederhana dengan warna biru pucat dan aroma kayu manis yang lembut. Ada beberapa baris _kanji_ di sana...

_Di tatasurya ada __konstelasi bulan dan planet,_

_Juga __milyaran bintang,_

_Dan matahari bertindak bijak sebagai pusatnya,_

_Maka di hatiku ada kau dan berbagai hal tentangmu,_

_Juga merah biru kenangan kita,_

_Dan kau tetap menjadi gravitasi, setinggi apapun aku __terhempas,__ terlempar,_

_Aku akan terjatuh kembali kepadamu..._

_Teruntuk Haruno Sakura, pusat semestaku..._

_._

.

.

.

.

_Aku payah sekali, ttebayo!_

Ia mengutuki dirinya sepanjang perjalanan kembalinya dari Kedai Ramen Ichiraku, menendangi kerikil, mendumeli tiang, memelototi setiap serangga malam yang melintas di hadapannya. Hari telah gelap, dan mentalnya telah benar-benar jatuh.

Mengapa dirinya begitu menyedihkan? Kenapa ia tidak bisa menyingkirkan sisi bodohnya ketika berhadapan dengan gadis itu?

_Sakura-chan menyukai pria keren, dan kenapa aku tidak bisa bertingkah keren, ttebayo? Salahnya sendiri mengapa ia begitu mempesona... 'kan aku jadi tidak bisa menahan diri, ttebayo..._

Ia menghela napas. _Dan kau berpikir jika puisi cukup keren, hah? _

Ia merogoh saku jubahnya, mengaduk-aduk isinya, berusaha menemukan coretan memalukan yang berhasil ditulisnya dengan susah payah setelah berkonsultasi dengan Shikamaru—

Naruto mematung. Kertas itu tidak ada di manapun.

.

.

Ia mendobrak pintu ruangannya di Menara Hokage, dan menemukan kertas itu tergeletak di atas meja kerjanya, tepat di samping proposal yang dibawa Sakura. Firasatnya mengatakan jika Sakura—atau siapapun—telah membacanya.

Ia meremas rambut di belakang kepalanya, melenguh frustasi. Habis sudah, setelah ini pastinya gadis itu tidak lagi sudi menemuinya.

_Baka-mono..._

Ia meraih kertas itu dengan lemas, dengan semangat nyaris nol, saat disadarinya _kanji_-_kanji_ lain membayang di bagian lain kertas akibat cahaya pelita, ia membaliknya dengan tidak sabar...

_Jika di tatasurya ada konstelasi bulan dan planet,_

_Juga milyaran bintang,_

_Dan matahari Si Pembijak,_

_Jika di hatimu ada aku dan segala kenangan tentangku, gravitasimu..._

_Maka biarkanlah tetap seperti itu, aku gravitasi, medan magnetmu,_

_Dan kau batangan besiku, tetaplah kembali kepadaku..._

_Teruntuk Namikaze Naruto yang membuatku berarti..._

Naruto tak bereaksi.

Tetapi ketika detik-detik Sang Ibu Waktu berputar dan menarik dirinya kembali ke kenyataan, perlahan dirinya dialiri gelenyar panas yang menyenangkan, sebuah perasaan haru biru, saat cengirannya perlahan-lahan tertarik—dan inilah dia sekarang, berteriak seperti seorang sinting di puncak Menara Hokage.

Semoga Kiba atau siapapun tidak menyaksikan tingkahnya saat itu.

.

.

Fin

.

.

A/N: Sumbangan seadanya dari saya untuk event Sugar-E, maaf kalau tidak terlalu sweet. By the way, happy NaruSaku Fanday, Minna :D

Akhir kata, Review, onegai?


End file.
